


A disaster in the kitchen

by Chicken_Flakes_Writes



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, brief mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Flakes_Writes/pseuds/Chicken_Flakes_Writes
Summary: Kravitz stands in the kitchen, his hands burnt, oven wide open, the burnt bread on the floor, and the fire alarm blaring.orKravitz tries to make Taako breakfast in bed, but it doesn't work out.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz & Angus McDonald, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Candlenights Zone (2020 Exchange)





	A disaster in the kitchen

In the soft light of a rising sun shining through the window, a soft crack is heard quickly followed by a splashing sound as an egg falls into the bowl. Kravitz adds another egg to the bowl and then a splash of milk. The eggshells are set off to the side for the compost pile later. He adds some salt, pepper, and a few other seasonings to the bowl with the eggs and gives them a speedy whisk so it is all mixed together. Kravitz sets the whisk down on the marble counter and turns to the cutting board where he has a loaf of sourdough bread sitting. He takes a bread knife, and slices the bread so he has two, mostly even slices of bread. He places the bread on a tray, spreads some butter on them, and then places the tray in the oven. He turns the dial on the oven to broil and then turns to his stove and puts some butter in a pan, and starts melting it. 

Kravitz returns to his eggs, and whisks them again. He pours them into the pan with the now melted butter. He begins to slowly move the egg mixture back and forth with a rubber spatula. He wouldn't dare use a metal one and scratch Taako's pan. As the eggs begin to resemble scrambled eggs, Kravitz begins to hum a nameless tune to himself. 

It's not often that the house is this quiet. Usually Lup or Barry are up at this time experimenting with who knows what in the basement, but he dares not to investigate in case it goes against his queen. But, Lup and Barry are gone for the weekend, doing some research or possibly a vacation? He’s not sure, it could be both based on what the two said. He decided not to question it and let them enjoy their time together. Lup has only just gotten her body back so they are still adjusting to having another body in the house and not a floating phantasmal being hanging around in the dark corners of the night. 

Angus is also usually up and about getting ready for the school day or off to do some detective work but today is a rare day off for the child, and it is one he greatly deserves. He has been working so hard lately at his new school and continuing to do his detective work on the side every weekend for the past month or so. He definitely needed this day off to just enjoy being a kid, and that starts with sleeping in. 

The eggs finish cooking quickly so Kravitz turns the burner off, grabs a plate, and spoons the eggs onto it. He gives them a quick taste, and tilts his head to the side. He thinks they taste all right but they are definitely not as good as Taako’s. However, they will do the job. He sprinkles some chives on top for a dash of color and to give them a better presentation on the plate. Then he grabs a champagne flute and pours some champagne in it. He tops it off with some orange juice creating a simple mimosa. 

Kravitz looks down at the plate, frowns and thinks, ‘There’s something missing.’ He looks around the kitchen, looking for whatever he has forgotten. Finally, after way too much time, Kravitz looked at the oven and gasped, “The toast!” 

He quickly opened the oven and a plume of smoke came out. Kravitz reached into the oven and grabbed the tray with the blackened bread, forgetting to grab the oven mitts first. He drops the tray, and it lands on the ground with a clatter. Then, he hears the shill screech of the fire alarm begin. Kravitz stands in the kitchen, his hands burnt, oven wide open, the burnt bread on the floor, and the fire alarm blaring. 

All Kravitz wanted was to make Taako some breakfast in bed. Taako has been working so hard on his new school and has not had a lot of time to sleep in during the past few months. So, Kravitz wanted to treat him by giving him a break from cooking and make a special breakfast. But, it is not working the way he wanted it to.

As Kravitz stood in the kitchen, Angus came out from his room to where Kravitz stood and said, “Mr. Kravitz sir, the fire alarm is going off.”

“Angus, you can just call me Kravitz, you know that. And, I can hear the fire alarm. I’m just about to turn it off.”

“Would you like any help, Mr. Kravitz?”

Kravitz let the Mr. go for now, just glad he left off the sir, and he looked around the kitchen slowly, trying to determine if there was something the boy detective could help with, when his eyes fell on the plate with the eggs and the mimosa beside it. 

Carefully, Kravitz grabbed the plate and glass, and ignoring the pain in his hands from his newly acquired burns, he handed the two items to Angus saying, “Can you give these to Taako? I’m sure he is awake by now with all the noise.”

Angus grabbed the dishes from him but before he could go to the hallway leading to the bedrooms, Taako appeared with his blanket around him, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “Whats up my dudes?” Taako looked around, seeing the burnt toast on the floor and appearing to finally hear the fire alarm, “Need some help?” said with a smirk.

Kravitz simply sighed and gave a small nod. 

Taako dropped his blanket in the hallway and put his hair up in a ponytail, “Let's get crack-a-lacking then. Angus, you can put those off to the side for now. Let's make something we can all share. Oh, and Kravitz? Thank you. I do appreciate it.” And then Taako leaned in for a kiss, and Kravitz leaned forward to kiss him back, the toast left in a burnt pile on the floor as the sun shines through the window, causing the couple to glow golden as the sun rises in the sky from the other side of the window.


End file.
